floor_9_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Calamitous Showdown
"Calamitous Showdown" is the fifth episode of the zeroth season of Mr. Blanc, and is the 5th episode overall. It premiered on December 31, 2017. Synopsis Plot Cold Open The episode starts out with Boss, Bill and Shizuka. Boss tells them a complicated plan on a blueprint to obtain the energy crystal from Jane. They would set up a gameshow, make Jane win, and give her a cupcake with a tracking device in it. Then, they would track her down and get the energy crystal from her. —Intro— The gameshow starts, and Bill explains it after Leo prompts him by asking a question. He explains that there would be two people and a challenge chosen by a slot machine, and the person that lost would be eliminated from the gameshow. The winner would receive a grand prize. The Dunk-tank-showdown The first challenge was between Avery and Harris, which was the dunk-tank-showdown, and it was to hit the other person’s target while sitting on a metal chair 50-feet in the air, with mud underneath. One you hit the other person’s target, their seat drops down and they lose. First, Avery chucks a ball at Harris, making him drop a ball and deform his face. Harris and a person in the crowd tell her that you’re supposed to hit the target, not Harris. Avery realizes her mistake, and throws her next ball even harder, but still at Harris. Harris tells her again to throw it at the target. Avery says “Oopsie”, but by the Harris has already thrown a ball and hit Avery’s target, causing her to fall. While she is falling, she states that things can’t get any worse, but then she hits the mud, and then the metal chair hits her head afterward. West exclaims poor Avery, but Bill thinks he is protesting and tells him to shut up. The Merry-go-dismount For this challenge, West was picked to go against Keef in the merry-go-dismount. Bill explains the challenge, which is to stay on the new spinner 3000, which is a merry-go-round that spins at half the speed of light. Then, just they both grab on, Keef tells West to be ready to break every bone in his body, and the machine starts spinning. After a while, Bill launches cannonballs at them, which destroy Keef’s metal hair, sending hazardous shards flying. They hit some of the other contestants. Keef says that his grip is loosening, and West says that he still has a strong grip. 2 milliseconds later, West says that he was lying and lets go. He gets flung into a pile of junk and crushed by a heavy bag. The Water-chamber-get-away and the 50-foot-punch-out For this challenge, Leo competes against a reluctant Keef in a challenge. The goal is to escape a water chamber filled with keys, and to find the right key to escape. Leo keeps trying different keys, while Keef is just panicking. Eventually, Leo tries the right key getting out. Afterwards, Keef is also released, but he is dead. Once Leo wins, he goes in with a high five with Harris, but he just stabs Leo’s hand with one of Keef’s hair shards. For the 50-foot-punch-out, the object is to hit the other person, which would be Jane and Harris, of the 50 foot podium that they are standing on. Harris immediately knowcks Jane’s sticks off the podium, but Shizuka then sabotages Harris with Ballony, tilting his podium, and Jane emerges victorious. Finale Bill announces that it’s the final three, Jane, Leo, and Toni. He also says that to speed thing up, he would be just randomly choosing the last two contestants with the slot machine. Jane and Leo are chosen, and Toni says how it’s unfair and how iy’s the first time that she spoke while being carried away. Features 'Main Characters' * Jane * Leo 'Supporting Characters' * Harris * Toni * Keef * West * Bill * Avery 'Minor Characters' * Shizuka * Boss * Crowd Locations * Gameshow Building ** Parking Lot ** Main Room ** Dark Room Objects * Spinner 3000 * Balls * Ballony * Mud * Keef’s hair shards * Casino decider machine * Energy Crystal Music Kevin MacLeod Robot Socks Trivia * Shizuka is voiced by Shizuka 'References' * 'Continuity' * In episode 6, the gameshow is referenced by West. Errors * When Avery falls down, her chair appears to hit her on her head, even though her chair should have been underneath her. Transcript